


Tradition

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: Victorious [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Victors, but not as much as some of my stuff, only survivors, somewhat depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The victors have a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

The victors had a tradition. The day after their newest member was announced, Haymitch would buy three bottles of vodka. They would gather in a room without cameras and microphones, and talk in soft voices.

They would talk about the twenty-three, but not of the victor. The tributes, but not the games. The Victors would talk and talk and cry and talk some more until the cold names weren’t names anymore, but living, breathing people who had lived tragically short lives. Then, they would drink each and every one of them away.

In those not-quite funerals, the first talk of rebellion sprang up. The revolution was planned in a small storage room in the Capitol.

After the war, someone found the room, and pasted tiny headshots of every dead tribute on the walls, complete with their name and district. It was the memorial of the victors.

In truth, there are more memorials, trapped inside pages of notebooks that were carried and protected and hidden away.

 


End file.
